youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
LifeSimmer
|Loyalties = *Nick *Keem |HOH = 1 (Week 9) |Days = 82 }}' '''is a houseguest in ''YouTuber Big Brother Heroes .vs. Villains. Being placed on the losing Red Clique, she was made an easy target for pawning use. This continued for three consecutive week where she relied heavily on her social game, in hopes of surviving the next weeks. After the Cliques were disbanded, she and her allies Nick and Keem formed a three-person alliance, with herself placed in the center. One of her biggest moves was blindsiding the Villain Zombi by using her Double Voting Care Package to evict her. This proved to be successful as the division of the house became crystal clear, with her and her allies placing in the majority of a dominant alliance. Following Keem's Head of Household win, this majority alliance's division were shown as the final nominees were Sky W. and Nick, both of whom were part of it. Sky W. was evicted, saving Nick once again. This resulted in the coalition dispersing to their previous alliances once again. Despite the majority alliance's fall, Life has continued to be the glue of her alliance between Keem and Nick, who are current rivals. This was shown in Week 7, where she faced another nomination but was saved as Nick won the Power of Veto to remove her from eviction, with her ally Keem as the renom. However, both Life and Nick choose to save Keem to finally evict the coaster Dodger. She is known to have a heated rivalry with Rice. Voting History Notes * In Week 4, Life won the Care Package of Double Voting. Life used this advantage for her vote to count as double at the eviction ceremony. Game History Competition History Have/Have-Not History Care Package History HOH History Notes * In Week 3, she originally received the Care Package, but due to the Heroes vs. Villains twist, it instead was given to Zombi for placing last. Trivia *She is the first houseguest of her season to be nominated 3 weeks consecutively. **By extension, she was not eligible for 3 consecutive weeks. She shares this feat with her ally Keem. *She is also the first houseguest whose Care Package was stolen and given to a villain, Zombi. **In the following week, she won the Care Package once again and kept it, being the only houseguest to win "two" Care Packages. *At 6 weeks, Life and Keem has spent the most weeks as a Have-Not. *With 6 weeks, she's been nominated the most from her season and in Big Brother history. **With 3 weeks, she's been nominated the most consecutively. *As of Week 8, every houseguests whose voted to evict Life had ended up evicted, this compares to her votes as all her targets have been evicted. *She's the first houseguest to have won HoH and PoV in the same week. *She is the highest placing female of her season. **As such, she is the highest placing female on the Red Clique and Hero. Category:Female Contestants Category:Big Brother Houseguest Category:Big Brother H.vs.V Houseguest Category:Contestants Category:Red Clique